Niwakabungen
by Flames to Dust
Summary: Post archipiélago Shaboady o Shabondy, así que si no habéis leído a partir del capítulo 514 pues leerlo primero antes de este fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Niwakabungen**

Margareth, con la ayuda de SweetPea, llevó el cuerpo inconsciente de Luffy para lavarlo en el río como le había ordenado hacer Belladonna. Aunque pensaba que su compañera había actuado de una manera demasiado brusca también tenía la certeza que aquella acción de prenderles fuego, si bien podía haberse realizado de una manera menos bruta, era la única posible para eliminar los trozos de las setas que se habían quedado sujetos al cuerpo.

Pronto llegaron al río y sin necesidad de elegir una zona u otra para realizar el baño se metieron justo por el mismo lugar al que llegaron.

SweetPea se quita su capa y botas antes de entrar en el río para poder coger a Luffy y evitar que pudiera ahogarse. En cambio Margareth no solamente se quitó sus botas sino que se despojó tanto de su capa como también de la parte superior de su bikini quedando con sus pechos al aire. Entonces pensó que si iba a lavar a alguien por qué iba a tener que mojar su propia ropa. Con este pensamiento en mente terminó por quitarse la media que cubría su pierna derecha y la parte inferior del bikini quedando completamente desnuda. De esta manera entró en el río llevando por los brazos a Luffy mientras SweetPea lo cogía por las piernas.

El baño debería ser bastante sencillo pues, a pesar de las heridas que veían en el extraño cuerpo de la 'mecchen', Luffy no parecía que fuera a recuperar la consciencia en estos momentos. Las setas debieron quitarle bastante energía, sin contar el que le tuvieran que prender fuego.

Mientras enjabonaban a Luffy no podían evitar sentir la confusión al ver el cuerpo tan raro que poseía en comparación con el de cualquiera de ellas. Era como si se tratase de un tipo diferente y único de mecchen que nunca hubieran visto en toda su vida. Por supuesto que también cabía la posibilidad de que se tratase de algún tipo de anormalidad de nacimiento o el resultado de una terrible enfermedad sufrida en el pasado.

Algo que si podía darse cuenta era que los músculos de Luffy, a pesar del estado inconsciente en el que estaba, permanecían en tensión como si estuvieran preparados para actuar, o atacar, en cualquier momento como pudiera ser el instante en que recuperase el conocimiento.

Mientras lavaban aquel cuerpo cada una de ellas llegó a sorprendentes descubrimientos. Unos más que otros.

-¿Te has fijado en que sus heridas parecen menos graves que cuando le quitamos las setas?-. Preguntó curiosa Margareth que nunca había visto heridas que se curasen de aquella manera tan rápida. –Pues parece que después de todo no era de la villa, SweetPea…

Pero lo que había encontrado SweetPea era algo aún más extraño.

-¿Hmm? ¿Qué es esto?-. Las manos de la onna encontraron algo entre las piernas de Luffy. –Parece que aún queda una seta por ahí. Se nos habrá pasado ahí pegada entre las piernas… una que se nos pasó.

Ahora la atención de Margareth también estaba en aquella extraña seta. No sabía por qué pero por algún motivo todo su interés parecía ser atraído hacia aquella seta.

-¿Pero esta no es diferente a las otras?-. No le hacía falta fijarse mucho para darse cuenta de que debía tratarse de una especie diferente. –Tiene una forma muy rara…

Mientras Margareth estaba fascinada por la forma de aquella seta, SweetPea intentaba librar a Luffy del posible peligro que le podía causar tener aquella seta en ese preciso lugar.

-¡¡NNNNNNGH-!! ¡¡No sale!!-. SweetPea tiraba con todas sus fuerzas pero parecía un esfuerzo inútil. -¿¡Eh!? ¡¡Se está… estirando!!

Aquello ya superaba en rareza a cualquier cosa que hubiera visto Margareth en toda su vida. Debían empezar a actuar con precaución por si acaso fuera una seta peligrosa, tanto para ellas como para Luffy.

De pronto SweetPea dejó de intentar arrancar aquella extraña seta.

-¿Hmm?-. Algo raro, aún más, estaba pasando. –Pero, ¿cómo es posible?

-¿Qué ocurre ahora?-Quiso saber Margareth viendo como la cara de su nakama empezaba a palidecer. -¿SweetPea?

De pronto los gritos de SweetPea resonaron por todo el río.

-¡¡LA SETA SE ESTÁ HINCHANDO!!-. Todas las que se encontraban por el río empezaron a acercarse hasta que las detuvieron las siguientes palabras. -¡¡CREO QUE VA A EXPLOTARLE!!

Ahora todas corrieron para alejarse de sus dos nakama y el cuerpo inerte e inconsciente de Luffy. Margareth no podía moverse de allí, algo de lo que se dio de cuenta SweetPea cuando llegó ella sola a la orilla del río. Al volverse vio como su nakama seguía en el mismo lugar mientras mantenía a flote el cuerpo de Luffy sujetándolo por debajo de los brazos.

-¡¡MARGARETH, SAL DE AHÍ ANTES DE QUE LA SETA EXPLOTE!!- ella también se sentía mal por dejar a aquella desconocida sola para que se enfrentase a su terrible destino pero no veía nada que hacer para ayudarla. -¡¡NO PUEDES HACER NADA MÁS POR ELLA!!

Pero Margareth había sido quien la había encontrado en el bosque y la que la trajo a la villa. Si hubiese sido más atenta seguramente habría visto aquella extraña seta y se la habrían podido arrancar antes de que se le pegara de tal manera que ahora mismo resultaba imposible quitársela.

Ante su atónita mirada podía ver como la seta ya había duplicado su tamaño y sufría unas palpitaciones que indicaban que pronto iba a estallar. Margareth no tenía ninguna duda de que si eso llegase a suceder aquella desconocida moriría sin remedio.

-_Si hubiera algún método para bajar la hinchazón…_-. Eso era la solución. La mirada de Margareth recorrió la orilla del río en busca de alguna de sus nakama que no se hubiera alejado demasiado. -¡¡OÍDME TODAS, QUÉ ALGUIEN ME PASE UNA POMADA PARA LOS GOLPES!!

La solución era evitar que la seta siguiera hinchándose y la única manera que se le ocurría era utilizar la pomada que se ponían cuando se golpeaban para bajar la inflamación. Era su único y última posibilidad de salvarle la vida.

Una de las mecchen de la orilla le lanzó lo que había pedido y, evitando que Luffy se sumergiera por completo bajo el agua, logró atrapar el bote de pomada con una sola mano. Entonces escuchó el chapoteo que haría una persona al entrar en el agua y supo que SweetPea o alguna otra de sus nakama intentaba acercarse para ayudarla.

-_No puedo poner a nadie más en peligro_-. Pensó Margareth. -¡QUÉ NADIE SE ACERQUE!- y el sonido volvió a alejarse.

Si sus nakama le estaban gritando o hablando Margareth no podía saberlo pues únicamente su atención estaba centrada en intentar salvar la vida de aquella desconocida. No podía dejarla morir sin incluso saber ni siquiera su nombre.

Estirando el cuerpo de Luffy por completo en el agua lo mantuvo a flote colocándole un brazo en la espalda. Necesitó perder algunos segundos preciosos para comprobar que el cuerpo no se iba a ir al fondo sujetándolo de esta manera. Una vez estuvo segura de que no se hundiría abrió con la boca el bote de pomada que puso sobre el torso de Luffy. Con la mano derecha cogió una buena cantidad de pomada que extendió como pudo por su palma. Finalmente estaba preparada.

-_Espero que esto salga bien_-. El último pensamiento de Margareth antes de agarrar aquella seta en su mano derecha cubierta de pomada. Con movimientos giratorios fue extendiendo la pomada por todo el cuerpo de la seta, desde la base que se encontraba junto a una extraña bolsa de piel hasta la cabeza que no dejaba de palpitar a cada movimiento de la mano. –_Vamos, aguanta ahí y no te des por vencida_.

Pero para sorpresa de Margareth, y desgracia de la desconocida, parecía ser que la pomada para las inflamaciones no parecía surtir ningún efecto.

-¡¡NO TE RINDAS MARGARETH!!-. Le gritó desde la orilla SweetPea intentándole dar ánimos. -¡¡CONTINUA Y NO PARES!!

Sabía que su nakama tenía razón. Ella era la única posibilidad que tenía esta mecchen para salir con vida del peligro mortal en el que se encontraba. Por ello no dejaría de frotar aquella seta hasta que lograse su objetivo y lograr detener su inflamación.

El movimiento de su mano empezó a acelerarse de una manera que nunca creyó posible, seguramente gracias a la propia pomada pero a pesar de todas sus buenas intenciones Margareth podía observar con claridad como aquella seta en vez de disminuir su tamaño hasta recuperar su aspecto previo, aumentó incluso un poco más hasta que pareció llegar a su límite. Ahora lo único que hacía era palpitar cada vez con mayor rapidez como si estuviera siguiendo un tipo de cuenta atrás antes de que explotase. Por un vergonzoso momento Margareth pensó en utilizar esa palpitación para apartarse justo antes de que hubiera la explosión y de esa manera salvar su vida. Pero pronto pasó y supo que de ninguna manera iba a dejar sola a la mecchen para que muriese ella sola.

-_Si morimos hoy, moriremos juntas_.

Entonces Margareth se fijó en algo a lo que hasta ahora no había prestado demasiado su atención, tal vez pensando que se trataba de restos de la pomada, pero que fijándose bien podía verse que provenía del interior de la seta. Sobre la cabeza de la seta podía verse un pequeño agujero del que había salido un poco de líquido o una crema. Aquello le dio una nueva perspectiva de acción a Margareth.

-La seta se está hinchando por culpa de ese líquido de su interior, por lo que para evitar que explote tengo que quitárselo todo cuanto antes… pero ¿cómo voy a poder hacerlo?

No tenía ninguna duda de que esta era la única solución que tenía para salvarle la vida. Margareth no apartaba la vista de la cabeza de la seta para ver si de alguna forma podía encontrar el método que necesitaba. Y para su sorpresa así fue. Pudo comprobar como con los movimientos que estaba haciendo sobre el tallo largo de la seta podía provocar el movimiento del líquido en su interior hacia el agujero de la cabeza. Pensándolo bien era algo sencillo de hacer.

-Es como si estuviera ordeñando una seta.

Dicho y hecho, Margareth empezó a imitar el mismo movimiento que hacía cuando ordeñaba a las cabras o vacas. En ciertos momentos la situación le parecía bastante surrealista. ¿Cómo se podía haber llegado a una situación como esta en la que tenía que 'ordeñar' a una seta para salvarle la vida a una mecchen?

-¡¡Vamos, vamos!!- Margareth sabía que el tiempo se estaba terminando porque las palpitaciones a través de todo el tallo de la seta estaban alcanzando un ritmo endiablado, pero por desgracia por mucho que frotase, apretase o sacudiese aquella seta el líquido salía de su interior con gran lentitud. Pero a pesar de que todo parecía en contra de ella no pensaba rendirse. -¡¡Vamos!! ¡¡VAMOS, SUÉLTALO TODOOOOO!!

Y fue en el momento final en el que pensaba que la seta iba a explotar cuando, en vez de la explosión temida, terminó por soltar todo el líquido que la había hecho hincharse de aquella manera.

-¡¡AAAAHHH!!- no pudo evitar gritar por la sorpresa Margareth cuando aquel chorro salió disparado de la cabeza de la seta. A pesar de sus reflejos para apartarse no pudo evitar que parte de aquel líquido le acertase en la cara aunque por la situación en la que se encontraba no se había percatado de lo sucedido. -¡¡CUIDADO, APARTAROS DE EN MEDIO!!

El grito de aviso de Margareth sirvió para que ninguna de sus nakama fuera alcanzada por el chorro de líquido que cayó finalmente tanto en la orilla como en el propio río. Por supuesto que no sabiendo de qué podía tratarse sería una grave irresponsabilidad dejarlo por ahí.

-Procurar recoger el líquido que cayó al río-. Ordenó Belladonna al comprobar que aquel líquido era fácilmente visible en el agua. Se trataba de un líquido algo espeso y blanco.- Recogerlo pero procurar que no entre en contacto con vuestra piel. No sabemos de qué puede ser capaz.

-_Por fin_-. Margareth estaba aliviada al comprobar que la seta ya no sufría aquellas palpitaciones tan rápidas, e incluso empezaba a recuperar su tamaño original. Sintió algo cerca de sus labios y como un acto reflejo, al venirle a la cabeza cuando se manchaba la boca al comer cierto tipo de meshi o deza-to, usó su lengua para limpiarse.-Bueno, al final todo ha salido bien-. Le dijo a la figura inconsciente que tenía sujeta.

Una vez superado con éxito este momento tan delicado la atención de Margareth pudo centrarse en aquello que le había llamado la atención cuando estaba poniéndole la pomada por la seta. Aquella extraña bolsa de piel que había en la base de la seta. Con delicados movimientos pudo comprobar que aquella bolsa estaba formada por la propia piel de la mecchen y, con la oportunidad de observar con calma aquella extraña seta también pudo comprobar que, igual que la bolsa, también estaba formada por la piel del propio cuerpo.

-¿Cómo puede ser esto posible?-se preguntó Margareth. Nunca antes había visto que una seta se hubiera introducido y crecido en el interior del cuerpo de una mecchen, pero eso mismo era lo único que podía responder a este misterio. –Entonces, ¿cómo haremos para quitarle la seta?

La idea de cortársela parecía algo peligroso por no saber hasta donde podían haber llegado las raíces de la seta. Además estaba la cuestión de la bolsa de piel. ¿Podría ser que la localización en la que se encontraba la seta no fuera al azar?

-¿No será que ella tal vez haya utilizado una seta indebida en su raja?-la idea se le había pasado por la cabeza al comprobar que en el cuerpo de aquella mecchen no había rastro de la raja de su entrepierna. –Habrá intentado disfrutar de su cuerpo con esa extraña seta y debió de agarrársele fuertemente las raíces hasta que se apoderó totalmente de la zon-.

Margareth no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Lentamente fue apartando su mano de la base de la seta y de aquella bolsa de piel. Ante su atónita mirada veía como la seta volvía a palpitar de nuevo y empezaba a hincharse.

-¿Cómo es posible? Pero si ya le había sacado todo aquel líquido… ¿o no?- la posibilidad de que aún permaneciera liquido en el interior de la seta era plausible, por lo que ponerse nerviosa era de baka. Ahora ya sabía lo que debía hacerse. –No creas que voy a dejar que te salgas con la tuya maldita akuma no waraitake.

Margareth volvió a coger una buena cantidad de pomada en su mano derecha extendiéndola por toda su palma como había hecho antes. Sin ningún atisbo de duda agarró la seta y empezó a aplicarle los mismos movimientos ordeñadores con los que antes había conseguido hacer que expulsara todo el líquido del interior de la seta.

-¡Qué ninguna se acerque todavía!-les gritó a sus nakama para advertirlas del peligro. -¡Parece ser que aún queda líquido en el interior de la seta!-les explicó mientras continuaba con los movimientos sobre el tallo de la seta que había logrado aumentar su tamaño hasta el máximo de sus posibilidades mucho más rápido que la vez anterior.-De eso nada, por mucho que corras no vas a lograr lo que pretendes. Antes conseguiré que vuelvas a soltar otro chorro de líquido, y esta vez será todo lo que aún queda en tu interior.

Como ocurre siempre, una vez se sabe las cosas todo acaba resultando más sencillo la segunda vez. Por eso no le sorprendió a Margareth cuando logró que el líquido del interior de la seta volviera a salir de un chorro pero esta vez, por culpa de la inclinación con la que estaba 'ordeñando' la seta, este fue dirigido directo a su cara. Demasiado rápido para que pudiera siquiera dar un grito.

-¡¡LO TENGO!!-gritó SweetPea mientras interponía una tela enorme delante de Margareth en donde terminó por impactar todo aquel líquido blanquecino.

-¡¡SWEETPEA!!- Margareth soltó el aire que había mantenido en sus pulmones del susto que se llevó por culpa de aquel chorro. -¡Me has salvado!

Su nakama soltó unas carcajadas mientras usaba aquella tela para limpiar la seta tanto de cualquier rastro de líquido como también de la pomada que habían aplicado.

-Esto ya está. Lo mejor es que la saquemos del agua y procedamos a vendar sus heridas.- dijo SweetPea.

Entonces Margareth se fijó en que aquella tela en realidad era una capa, y una horrible sospecha surgió en su cabeza.

-Oye, esa capa no será la mía, ¿verdad?-los nervios en su voz eran patentes.

-Pues no. Creo que es de la que está totalmente deprimida en la orilla.-le explicó algo culpable SweetPea.

Tal como había dicho, en la orilla había una de sus nakama arrodillada en el suelo con una cara de total depresión. Cierto que gracias a su capa se habían salvado pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que se la habían manchado con aquel desconocido líquido y que, con total seguridad, habría que quemarla.

Fue entonces cuando escucharon la voz de obaasan Nyon preguntar que estaba pasando.

-¡Oh, obaasan Nyon! ¡Una de las setas del cuerpo de esta mecchen no sale!- le explicó Margareth.

No pudiendo creer que a estas alturas pudiera haber alguna de la villa que pudiera cometer algún tipo de equivocación respecto a las setas Nyon tenía interés por saber de quién podía tratarse.

-A ver. ¿Quién es exactamente?-la sorpresa que se llevó fue de las de una entre un millón. -¡PERO…OW! ES… ESTO ES… ¡ES UN CHICO!

La sorpresa fue general entre todas las allí presentes.

-**¿¡¡¡EEEEH!!!?**-gritaron todas las mecchen que habían en los alrededores del río.

Margareth sentía como sus mejillas empezaban a ponerse coloradas. Había oído hablar de los chicos pero únicamente eso. Oír hablar de ellos.

-¡¡¿Esto es un… un chico?!!- sentía como le faltaba la respiración al mismo tiempo que se empezaba a hiperventilar.-¡¡Nunca había visto uno!!

Esta ha sido la primera experiencia de Margareth con un chico en toda su vida.

**END** o **FIN**

______________________________________________________________________

Hasta aquí la primera historia totalmente desligada a cualquier otro tipo de historia escrita previamente. El resultado espero que no parezca tan raro como me lo ha parecido a mí a primera vista. Se trataba de una escena demasiado surrealista para dejarla pasar por alto. La verdad es que no sé como ha salido, pues como he dicho, esto no se parece a nada de lo escrito con anterioridad… pero me hizo la gracia suficiente para subirlo.^^

**GLOSARIO:**

**Mecchen**: Chica.

**Onna**: Mujer.

**Meshi**: Comida.

**Deza-to**: Postre.

**Baka**: Idiota.

**Akuma no waraitake**: Seta venenosa del diablo.

**Obaasan**: Abuela.

**Niwakabungen**: Seta millonaria.

La verdad es que aquí si que me interesaría comprobar que tipo de reviews podría recibir un tipo de historia como esta. Así que si dejáis alguna os lo agradecería.

Nos leemos.^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Niwakabungen**

**Capítulo: Raikyuutou**

Siguiendo las indicaciones de la obaasan Nyon el cuerpo inconsciente, y desnudo, de Luffy fue llevado hasta una de las habitaciones en donde se procedería a realizarle unos primeros auxilios. Principalmente el vendarle las heridas que ya no parecían tan profundas y peligrosas. Era como si se le hubieran curado en el poco tiempo que les llevó sacarlo de la jungla y terminar de bañarle.

Margareth aún se encontraba muy sorprendida, igual que el resto de las mecchen, al descubrir que aquella persona en realidad se trataba de un chico. La verdad era que ya le había parecido que se trataba de una mecchen algo extraña pero no le había dado mucha importancia. No todas las personas eran iguales.

Pidiéndole con amabilidad a SweetPea de que montase guardia en el exterior para que la avisara si viniese alguien, como Belladonna o la obaasan Nyon, la atención de Margareth volvió de regreso a la seta que el chico tenía entre las piernas.

Nyon no le había explicado con grandes rasgos de qué se trataba y solamente le confirmó que no se trataba de ninguna seta. Esa información empezó a dar vueltas en la cabeza de la mecchen porque estaba casi segura de que ya había visto algo muy parecido alguna vez… pero, por supuesto, en esos momentos con toda la excitación por intentar salvarle la vida únicamente le habían llegado retazos inconexos.

Hasta ahora.

Ya había recordado en donde lo había visto… y, ciertamente, antes casi lo había acertado durante el proceso que le realizó a Luffy.

Un vistazo para comprobar que la puerta se encontraba cerrada y no había ninguna manera de que alguien pudiera ver lo que ocurría en el interior de la habitación fue lo último que hizo antes de que Margareth centrase toda su atención en la seta del muchacho… en su…

_Raikyuutou_.

Así llamada una seta utilizada para darse placer introduciéndoselo en sus sexos, o en el sexo de la mecchen con la que estés pasando ese momento tan especial.

Durante el traslado del cuerpo estuvo repasando todo lo que había hecho con respecto a la seta con la, sana, intención de poder comprenderla. Al final había llegado a unas conclusiones que necesitaba corroborar.

Con cuidado empezó a acariciar tentativamente la base de la seta en la que se unía a la extraña bolsa de piel con las yemas de los dedos. No resultaba igual que antes ya que ahora no podía usar la pomada para no dejar constancia de sus actos.

A la seta no parecía importarle pues no tardó en empezar a reaccionar iniciando aquellas palpitaciones a lo largo del tallo. Margareth no sabía como explicarlo pero ahora la visión de la seta volviendo a la 'vida' le producía un agradable cosquilleo en su propia entrepierna. Un ligero calorcito que siempre le venía en los momentos en que se encontraba excitada sexualmente. Tal vez no supiera mucho acerca de los hombres y que tipo de relación pudieran tener con ellas, salvo la de pelear y acabar con todos aquellos que se atrevieran a acercarse a su shima, pero empezaba a sospechar cierta conexión entre la seta del muchacho y la hendidura de su entrepierna.

Necesitaba saber más y para ello debía llevar a la seta hasta el mismo punto en que lo había hecho en el río. Tal vez no pueda utilizar la pomada pero no quería decir que no tuviera otras maneras de… humedecerla, de lubricar la seta.

Se empezó a lamer unos cuantos dedos hasta que pensó que si iba a hacerlo lo debería hacer bien y se metió los dedos en la boca para chupárselos y lamerlos hasta que los hubiera dejado bien cubiertos de saliva. Una vez lo hizo empezó a repetir el mismo movimiento sobre la seta que había logrado que expulsara aquel líquido de su interior.

Con los dedos ensalivados resultaba más sencillo pero Margareth notó algo de resistencia por culpa de la palma de su mano. ¿Cómo podía haberse olvidado de ella? Sabiendo lo que debía hacer se dispuso a lamerse la palma hasta dejarla igual de húmeda que sus dedos… pero cuando sintió su lengua sobre su mano, aparte de unas pequeñas cosquillas, sintió una posibilidad rondándole la cabeza.

Margareth se agachó justo entre las piernas del muchacho quedando enfrente de su seta que con sus palpitaciones parecía que la estuviera llamando. Podía notar como su corazón latía muy acelerado pero sabía que esta era una extraña y única posibilidad que seguramente no se le presentaría de nuevo durante el resto de su vida. Está ahí y únicamente tenía que alzarla para tocarla… y, finalmente, así lo hizo.

La punta de su lengua rozó tentativamente la base de la seta antes de que empezara a ascender lamiéndola y dejando un buen rastro de saliva por todo aquel cuerpo carnoso. Conociendo de todo lo que había por la jungla y viendo lo extraño que resultaba aquella 'seta' que crecía en el cuerpo de un hombre, Margareth se esperaba un sabor desagradable o demasiado fuerte pero, en su lugar, encontró algo que le conseguía excitar a su sexo y hacerle la boca agua por las ganas de volver a sentirla tocando su lengua… incluso sus labios… ¿Qué diablos?

Margareth repitió el mismo movimiento mientras se ayudaba con la mano para extender su saliva por toda la extensión palpitante de la 'seta' porque únicamente con su lengua le iba a resultar complicado llegar a todas las partes. Por eso dejó que las ganas y el deseo que su cuerpo le estaba pidiendo, y que ella no llegaba realmente a comprender pues nunca se había encontrado nunca en una situación semejante, tomaran posesión de sus actos y se dejó llevar con la esperanza de que no estuviera cometiendo ningún tipo de terrible equivocación.

Lentamente Margareth se introdujo la cabeza de la seta en su boca, a la que su lengua empezó a lamer recorriéndola en círculos, hasta que se puso a chuparla como si fuera una cría aún sin destetar.

Poco a poco se la fue introduciendo mientras su lengua no dejaba de lamerla incluso en el interior de su boca. El movimiento de su cabeza sobre la entrepierna de Luffy mientras devoraba y succionaba aquella deliciosa seta fue aumentando en intensidad cuando no pudo evitar empezar a acariciarse su propia entrepierna. Su sexo reclamaba una atención semejante a la que le estaba dedicando a la seta de Luffy.

Sus dedos acariciaron aquellos labios encontrándoselos tan calientes que pudo sentirlos antes de que tocara sus braguitas. Mientras saboreaba aquel extraño miembro introducido en su boca, disfrutaba del placer que sus dedos encontraban en el interior de su sexo totalmente humedecido. Aquello fue una sorpresa para Margareth pues no se esperaba encontrarlo en semejante estado sin ni siquiera haberle dedicado casi nada de su atención al estar totalmente atrapada por la seta del muchacho.

Un pensamiento, que por un instante quiso descartarlo por absurdo y antinatural, se le pasó por la cabeza al volver a relacionar aquella seta, que estaba devorando, lamiendo y chupando, como si fuera su última cena, con la raikyuutou.

Su lengua lamió toda aquella extensión mientras la iba sacando de su boca. Su lugar lo volvió a recuperar su mano que siguió deslizándose por el tallo de la seta con mayor facilidad ahora que se encontraba totalmente ensalivado.

La raikyuutou no se le iba de la cabeza pero, a diferencia de este, Margareth no podría usarlo de la manera debida al estar unida al cuerpo de Luffy. Entre jadeos y gemidos cuando sus dedos se centraron en su mame, sin dejar de buscar el placer que le proporcionaba recorrer el interior de su sexo con sabias caricias, la idea volvió a golpearla de lleno justo al mismo tiempo en que vio como volvía a empezar a brotar algo de aquel líquido de la cabeza de la seta.

La única manera para poder controlar aquella seta sería…

Margareth soltó, con más reticencias de las esperadas, la seta y se quitó las bragas. Al principio pensó que sería suficiente con apartarlas a un lado pero no podía arriesgarse a que se le mojasen, y eso era algo bastante probable tal y como se encontraban ambas entrepiernas. Rápidamente se quitó las bragas que colocó sobre una mesa antes de volver su atención de nuevo al hombre que yacía tumbado sobre una cama.

No pudo evitar pensar en que era extraño que aún no se hubiera despertado, aunque dadas las actuales circunstancias sería mejor si continuase dormido durante un rato más hasta que Margareth hubiera… terminado de satisfacer su curiosidad, en un principio.

De pie ante la figura durmiente de Luffy, Margareth no pudo evitar sonrojarse. No por lo que estaba haciendo, sino por algo tan inocente como el estar contemplando a un chico. Lo del sexo era algo bastante secundario en estos momentos.

_Nunca pensé en que llegaría a ver a un chico y menos tan de cerca…_

Se encontraba tan nerviosa que cuando se subió a la cama gateando hasta colocarse sobre Luffy vio como sobre el pecho del muchacho le empezaba a caer el sudor de su frente pero, a pesar de ello, continuó hasta colocarse en la posición que buscaba. Una posición que le dejó su rostro sobre el pacífico rostro de Luffy. Margareth no podía creer que los hombres pudieran ser tan malvados como las mujeres que ya habían tenido contacto con ellos aseguraban.

No, viendo la cara tan inocente que poseía Luffy.

Después de los sucesos en el río… después de comerle la seta… y hacerlo mientras se daba placer con su sexo… va su corazón y se le descontrola con la simple visión del rostro de aquel extraño muchacho. Extraño porque no le conocía.

Irguiéndose se puso de rodillas hasta que sintió como aquella raikyuutou de hombre se apretó contra su culo. Elevándose ligeramente la fue desplazando a lo largo de su sexo hasta que decidió hacer lo mismo que las mecchen de Kuja hacían con la raikyuutou natural.

Metérsela en su sexo.

Poco a poco fue entrando aquella raikyuutou en el interior de su cuerpo, de su sexo. Primero la cabeza que recibía pequeñas descargas cuando los labios de Margareth se cerraron sobre ella besándola suavemente y permitiendo el paso del talló que palpitaba de ansiedad y placer.

Margareth apretó los dientes para que su gemido, más doloroso en un principio de lo que había esperado, hubiera sonado como un grito de agonía. Deteniéndose esperó a que su cuerpo empezara a aceptar todo lo que le estaba obligando a que se introdujera en su interior por primera vez.

Acompasando los jadeos de su respiración entrecortada Margareth continuó hasta que sintió ser completamente llenada. Un movimiento de su pelvis y sus caderas empezó a reproducirse imitando a lo que antes había hecho con su boca. Los ojos de Margareth se le abrieron sorprendidos por la increíble y novedosa sensación que empezó a recorrerle todo su cuerpo desde la ardiente unión de sus cuerpos.

No sabía como era posible que algo tan bueno pudiera provenir de alguien a quien el resto de las onna habían descritos como monstruos a los que había que repudiar. Las sensaciones eran tan extremas y novedosas que no deseaba nada más que continuar sintiéndolas durante todo el tiempo que fuera posible, tiempo que con cada embestida se iba agotando acercando el momento en que tendría que llevar a Luffy a la celda que le estaban preparando, o, si fuera por ella ahora mismo, por el resto de su vida.

Su respiración seguía el ritmo acelerado de sus embestidas que iban en aumento como si eso pudiera lograr elevar su nivel de excitación y placer que estaba sintiendo. Sus jadeos eran ya demasiado evidentes y, en su estado actual, no podía pensar ni en si SweetPea pudiera escucharla qué pensaría que estaría sucediendo aquí dentro.

No. Lo único en lo que podía pensar Margareth era en continuar y no detenerse hasta que su cuerpo reventase y no pudiera seguir soportando la locura en la que se había visto atrapada. Satisfactoriamente atrapada.

Sus músculos se contraían al mismo momento en que su cuerpo producía una nueva embestida de sus sexos. Margareth ya había empezado a pensar en aquella raikyuutou como el sexo del hombre aunque, en estos momentos en los que el placer ocupaba toda su mente y atención, no era consciente de ello. Sería más tarde cuando su mente pudiera empezar a analizar todo lo sucedido cuando se diera cuenta de sus pensamientos.

-… Nami…

Margareth no se detuvo ni aflojó su ritmo pero si que su atención fue parcialmente dividida del acto en el que se encontraba totalmente sumergida. No podía estar totalmente segura de ello pero por un instante creyó oír…

-… Nami…

Esta vez Margareth observó como se habían movido los labios de Luffy y brotó de ellos una palabra… una palabra que dicha en un tono que, Margareth estaba segura, sería igual al suyo si se atreviera a pronunciar alguna palabra.

El ritmo se detuvo. Las embestidas alocadas de su cuerpo en busca de las sensaciones más placenteras que jamás hubiera disfrutado paralizadas… bueno, más o menos. Sentada sobre el sexo de Luffy continuaba realizando lentos, y sensuales, movimientos con sus caderas, pelvis y su propio sexo que iba apretando con fuerza para luego dejarla llevar a la raikyuutou del muchacho.

_¿Habló? ¿Estás consciente? ¿Qué es lo que dijo?_

Todas sus preguntas fueron respondidas con la única palabra que parecía conocer la salida de los labios de Luffy.

-… Nami…

Ahora Margareth pudo escuchar con claridad su voz, una voz cargada con la misma sensación de puro placer que ella sentía por su cuerpo. Tal vez pudiera decir una palabra pero, de manera sorprendente, seguía durmiendo. Pero sabiendo que no podía arriesgarse tanto supo que esta palabra indicaba el final de sus ansias de aplacar su curiosidad.

Sin ningún atisbo de duda, por miedo a que pudiera echarse atrás, Margareth volvió a acelerar el ritmo de aquellas penetraciones. Las embestidas no tardaron en volver a alcanzar el ritmo que llevaban antes de la pausa.

-… Nami…-repitió la voz acalorada de Luffy mientras su respiración empezaba a acelerársele de igual manera que la de Margareth. Su cuerpo sabía lo que estaba pasando y quería estar a la altura.

_¿Qué será lo de este chico y nami*?_

Estaba más que claro que Luffy parecía estar disfrutando tanto como lo hacía ella con la situación. A pesar de no ser consciente de lo que pasaba.

_Pues si que parece que disfruta con nami_.

-Si soy nami…-dijo la mecchen mientras podía sentir las palpitaciones del sexo de Luffy. Margareth recordó lo sucedido en el río.-Sigue un poco más… déjate llevar por nami-. El movimiento ondulante de su cuerpo, de sus caderas y pelvis estaba llevándola hasta más allá de donde ella misma había logrado llevarse.

Lo único que les había querido, o podido, explicar obaasan Nyon era que aquella sustancia que había surgido del interior de la seta no era venenosa ni perjudicial para ellas. A la dueña de la capa no le gustó oírlo mientras mostraba la mancha que aquella sustancia le había dejado en la capa.

Todo su cuerpo estaba ardiendo como nunca antes lo había hecho. Sus gemidos llegaron a provocarle sangre al tener que morderse el labio para aplacarlos y no hacer que SweetPea entrase en la habitación. Su mano frotaba con la misma intensidad su mame a como embestía la raikyuutou en su sexo. Su corazón parecía a punto de estallar de igual manera que el sexo de Luffy.

Ese momento fue una revelación.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

No podía quitarse de encima y dejar que aquella descarga manchase la habitación, ¿cómo iba a poder explicarlo? Tampoco creía que tuviera tiempo de encontrar algo en donde pudiera descargar… así que únicamente podía pensar en una solución para este problema.

_No es veneno y no me hará nada malo_.

Con estas palabras en su mente repitiéndose como un mantra continuó su alocada carrera en pos del sumo del placer que podía sentir casi al alcance de sus dedos. Tan concentrada estaba que no se había dado de cuenta de que había apoyado sus manos sobre el pecho de Luffy mientras su cuerpo casi podía decirse que estaba tirado por completo encima del de Luffy.

Fue como si se hubiera cerrado algún tipo de conexión en el interior de su cuerpo porque de pronto sus ojos fueron bañados por una cegadora luz blanco mientras sentía la descarga de la raikyuutou inundar el interior de su sexo para de pronto entrar en conexión con sus propios jugos que surgieron en el momento en que alcanzó una especie de éxtasis que nunca en toda su vida supo que podía existir.

No sabía si había gemido tan alto que todas las mecchen de la shima iban a entrar por aquella puerta en cualquier momento, pero no le importaba. En estos momentos nada parecía tener importancia, pues era como si hubiera alcanzado un estado de paz que lo poseía todo.

Margareth solamente quería permanecer allí en donde se encontraba. Relajada con su rostro llevando una sonrisa satisfecha mientras descansaba sobre el pecho desnudo de Luffy envuelta en su abrazo protector.

…

_¡¿¡NANI!?!_

Su rostro cambió rápidamente por uno de autentico pavor al pensar, con todos sus sentidos, en que situación se encontraba. Bruscamente se irguió liberándose con suma facilidad del abrazo de Luffy.

Los latidos que podía escuchar en su pecho ya no eran productos de la excitación sino del miedo por la situación pero, para sorpresa de Margareth, Luffy seguía completamente dormido. El abrazo debió ser algún tipo de reacción inconsciente a lo que habían vivido.

Recuperándose Margareth supo que ciertamente era hora de que todo esto llegara a su fin. Con cuidado se levantó sintiendo como la raikyuutou se deslizaba del interior de su cuerpo habiendo recuperado su tamaño original y…

_¡¡Totalmente cubierta de jugos!!_

-… para esto no usé la pomada…-murmuró para si misma Margareth.

Volvía a estar en problemas. No podía justificar aquello sin que todo saliera a la luz. Por supuesto que la solución se mostró ella sola cuando Margareth sintió como el deseo estaba haciéndole la boca agua solamente con ver el estado en el que se encontraba la raikyuutou. Sabiendo que era la única salida, o eso se dijo, Margareth empezó a lamer de nuevo aquel sexo pero, esta vez, con la única intención de limpiarlo de los jugos de sus propios cuerpos. Su lengua y labios chupaban con ansia aquel néctar en el que se había convertido la mezcla de sus placeres. Con cuidado de no volver a despertar a la raikyuutou, de la manera en que sabía que podía ocurrir, Margareth terminó por tragarse hasta el más insignificante rastro de sus acciones.

Toda estaba bien… si no contamos con que la raikyuutou permanecía húmeda y brillante a la vista, y al tacto, aunque esto último Margareth sabía que no importaba pues ninguna iba a tocarla, o eso esperaba.

Pasándose unos dedos sobre su sexo para eliminar cualquier rastro de aquel mismo néctar que permanecía en el interior de su cuerpo se los llevó a su boca donde fueron bienvenidos por la lengua y los labios que estaban encantados de volver a disfrutar de aquel delicioso sabor.

Rápidamente se volvió a colocar sus braguitas y la capa. Su serpiente que se había pasado toda la satisfacción de la curiosidad por parte de Margareth despertó finalmente y ocupó su lugar sobre los hombros de la mecchen.

-… se acerca Belladonna…

Las palabras de SweetPea llegaron justo cuando Margareth había decidido que la situación merecía el sacrifico de su capa y la estaba usando para terminar de limpiar y secar la raikyuutou de Luffy.

Apartándose ligeramente del cuerpo de Luffy, Margareth le echó un último vistazo para ver como la raikyuutou, que había empezado a mostrar signos de querer un segundo asalto, volvía a posarse suavemente en la entrepierna.

A la mecchen casi se le sale el corazón por la boca al ver como en la cabeza de la raikyuutou había surgido un poco del líquido blanquecino justo cuando sintió la mano sobre el pomo.

Con una rapidez que no sabía de que era capaz de moverse, Margareth se acercó lo suficiente para que su mano llegase hasta la raikyuutou y que de un movimiento de su pulgar le hubiera quitado limpiamente aquella gota de jugo.

-¿Margareth?-preguntó Belladonna al entrar en la habitación.

-Hola-. Les saludó la mecchen sacándose el pulgar de la boca.- ¿Ya podemos trasladarle a la celda? Porque sus vendas ya están colocadas.

-Así es.

Belladonna no podía dejar de pensar en como, a pesar de su edad, Margareth aún pudiera tener algunos gestos infantiles como el de chuparse el dedo.

-Pues adelante.

__________

Unos meses más tarde

SweetPea se encontraba en el comedor junto a otras de sus compañeras, incluidas Margareth y Aphelandra, y como le ocurría desde hacía varias semanas le costaba probar bocado al ver a Margareth devorando de aquella manera.

Hacía ya algún tiempo pero es que aún no se había podido acostumbrar al nuevo apetito de su tomodachi. ¿Cómo puede alguien pasar de comer un par de comidas habituales a empezar a comer unas cinco diarias?

-Por cierto, Margareth-. Intervino Aphelandra.- ¿Qué tal vas de tus malestares?

Miraban como Margareth cogió el enorme plato de sopa y lo levantó bebiéndola directamente a morro. Ciertamente tenía hambre pero es que apenas pueden reconocerla en los momentos de comer. Con un gran suspiro de satisfacción dejó el plato sobre la mesa y se relajó sobre la silla mientras se acariciaba el vientre satisfecha por la meshi… por ahora.

-Van más o menos-. Le respondió mirando hacia el cielo azul.- Supongo que tal vez por ello como tanto ya que cada mañana me cuesta retener todo lo comido el día anterior-. Margareth se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia al asunto.

Sus dos compañeras no parecían estar tan tranquilas como ella. Pensaban que no era muy normal lo que le estaba sucediendo así sin avisar y con esos síntomas tan extraños.

-Pues no debes soltar todo porque tu tripa no deja de crecer-. Dijo SweetPea.

Margareth miró hacia su vientre donde claramente se le notaba como le estaba aumentando el tamaño de su bajo vientre. Era cierto que ese era un cambio que incluso para ella resultaba muy extraño pero por alguna razón no le parecía nada malo. Es más, a ella le gustaba como le estaba quedando su cuerpo.

-Me parece bonito.

SweetPea y Aphelandra intercambiaron unas miradas que mostraban su obvia preocupación por Margareth. Entonces alguien captó la atención de Aphelandra que le indicó con un gesto de la cabeza a SweetPea que mirase hacia el fondo a la derecha.

Allí se encontraba Nyon.

Si alguien podía hacer algo al respecto lo que le pudiera estar sucediendo a Margareth sin duda era Nyon.

-¡Obaasan Nyon!-. Llamó SweetPea. La anciana se acercó a donde se encontraban las tres mecchen.-Hacía tiempo que no la veíamos.

Aquello si que le resultó extraño pues de las tres a la única que no veía desde la aparición de Luffy en la isla había sido únicamente…

-¡¿Margareth?!

La sorpresa sonaba muy evidente en el tono de voz de Nyon cuando vio el aspecto que tenía la mecchen. Un aspecto que únicamente podía ser debido a una causa… por muy difícil que pudiera parecer.

-Vaya, ¿a usted tampoco le gusta mi nueva tripita, obaasan Nyon?-. Preguntó algo triste Margareth… aunque por su rostro parecía que de un momento a otro pudiera empezar a descargar namida como una catarata.

-¿Nani? Oh, no. Simplemente fue la sorpresa de ver la cantidad de platos que te has comido.- En frente de Margareth había unos siete platos completamente vacíos de los que era imposible averiguar que había tenido en ellos.-Es más, Margareth. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a charlar tú y yo un rato a mi casa?

Echando un vistazo a todos los platos que tenía para limpiar iba a declinar su oferta pero SweetPea se adelantó a su posible excusa.

-No te preocupes por eso que ya nos encargamos Aphelandra y yo-. Le aseguró con una sonrisa SweetPea.

Aquello trajo una bonita sonrisa a los labios de Margareth.

-Arigatou, chicas-. Poniéndose en pie su tripa se hizo algo más evidente al no permanecer medio oculta bajo la mesa. Nyon empezó a realizar cuentas.-Vamos entonces cuando usted quiera obaasan Nyon.

_________

El camino hasta la casa de Nyon se hizo en un cómodo silencio que únicamente fue roto por alegres comentarios por parte de Margareth de cualquier cosa trivial que le llamara la atención… principalmente las shoujo más jóvenes.

-Son tan kawaii-, dijo al entrar en la casa de Nyon.-pequeños dulces que dan ganas de comérselas… aunque no en un modo caníbal-. Bromeó al final Margareth.

La cuestión era tan importante que Nyon no tenía tiempo de andarse por las ramas durante mucho tiempo, así que decidió acercarse al asunto paso a paso pero firmemente.

-Hacía mucho tiempo que no estabas en mi casa, ¿verdad, Margareth? ¿Te acuerdas cuando fue la última vez?- le preguntó mientras se sentaba en su silla en el balcón. Las vistas de la villa eran increíbles.

En vez de sentarse Margareth se apoyó contra la barandilla mientras disfrutaba de las caricias del viento sobre su rostro mientas le alborotaba el cabello.

-Mmm creo recordar que fue cuando salvé a Luffy del resto de las mecchen. Todas querían un poco de él-. Recordó entre risitas. Nyon podía ver un cambio en el rostro de Margareth durante el momento en que recordaba esos sucesos.-Creo que no se nos podía culpar pues era la primera vez para la mayoría de nosotras que veíamos a un hombre.

_No es posible que tú…_

-¿Qué hiciste con Luffy, Margareth?

La mecchen se volvió extrañada por el brusco cambio en la voz de Nyon. Su seriedad la puso nerviosa por un instante pero pensó que eran cosas suyas, ¿verdad? ella no podía saberlo…

-Ya lo sabes, obaasan Nyon. Lo trajimos a la villa y le curamos de aquellas setas que le crecían por todo su cuerp-

-No-. La interrumpió Nyon.- ¿Qué hiciste con Luffy?

Por un instante Nyon pensó que se había equivocado en sus suposiciones pero entonces el rostro de Margareth empalideció de tal manera que tuvo que levantarse y agarrarla antes de que se cayera al suelo.

-¡¡Margareth!!

-Estoy bien, obaasan Nyon-. Le dijo negando con la cabeza.-Solamente fue un pequeño mareo. Supongo que debí comer algo que me ha sentado mal.

La sonrisa de la mecchen no podía engañar a la anciana. La respuesta a su pregunta solamente podía ser una.

-Margareth necesito que me respondas sinceramente a mis preguntas. ¿Lo harás?-. Cuando vio a Margareth apartar la mirada y observar el bullicio de la villa pensó que se iba a resistir pero luego volvió su mirada hacia Nyon sonriendo despreocupada. Se encogió de hombros y respiró hondo.

-Por supuesto, obaasan Nyon. Pregunte.

No quería regañarla ni nada por el estilo pues, como ella había dicho y admitido, era la primera vez que vieron a un hombre.

-¿Estuviste a solas con Luffy?-Margareth asintió.- ¿Qué hiciste con Luffy, Margareth?-preguntó por tercer vez.

-Pues tenía curiosidad por la seta que tenía en su entrepierna y que me hizo recordar a la raikyuutou. Por lo que decidí comprobar que más parecidos guardaba con ella a parte de la forma-. Lo que le estaba viniendo a la mente a Nyon había pasado hacía demasiados de su vida pero a pesar de ello no podía evitar ponerse colorada por la imagen que empezaba a tomar forma en su cabeza.-Por supuesto que tuve cuidado de que nadie se enterase pues entonces el pobre Luffy si que habría estado en problemas con todas las mecchen detrás suyo para comprobarlo también-. Margareth sonrió al pensar en ello antes de continuar.-Mi preocupación había sido el extraño líquido que tenía en el interior su raikyuutou pero como nos dijo que no era venenoso ni perjudicial para nosotras pues no pensé que pudiera hacerme nada malo.

_No es posible, pero lo es…_

-Primero pensé en repetir lo que había hecho en el río pero como no podía usar la pomada decidí que por qué no usar mi propia saliva, así que usé la lengua hasta que decidí que lo mejor sería meterme la raikyuutou directamente en la boc-

-¡¡VALE!! YA ME HAGO A LA IDEA-. La interrumpió Nyon totalmente acalorada y, para su sorpresa, avergonzada por lo que oyó.-No hace falta ser muy gráficos con lo que pasó… pero, aún necesito saber algo má esperó pacientemente la pregunta.- ¿T-Te m-metiste su… raikyuutou en tu... eh… c-cuerpo?

-¡Oh, si! Me senté sobre él para que pudiera entrarme en mi sex-

-¡¡CON UN SI ES SUFICIENTE!!-. La interrumpió nuevamente Nyon.

_Caray con ella… podía tener algo de… bueno, la verdad es que no tiene nada de lo que avergonzarse pero…_

-Si, me introduje su raikyuutou en mi cuerpo. Es más, incluso consiguió que sintiera algo que nunca había sentido ni lo he vuelto a sentir. Una sensación extrema de plenitud y placer que logró que mi cuerpo segregara jugos a manos llenas-. Le contó, una vez más, de manera bastante más descriptiva de lo necesario.-Oh, y Luffy descargó su líquido en mi interior.

Ahora fue el turno de Nyon de ponerse pálida.

-No sabes lo que has hecho, pequeña-. La mirada de la anciana cayó al suelo mientras todos los sucesos y futuras posibilidades aparecían en su mente. Una gran preocupación estaba a punto de surgir.

-Sea lo que sea no puede ser nada malo, ¿verdad?-. Pero viendo la cara de Nyon aquella posibilidad era muy remota.-Pero… usted dijo que no era nada malo, que no era venenoso y no nos podía hacer daño.

Entonces los ojos de Margareth bajaron hasta su vientre donde se encontraron con la pequeña pero prominente tripa que le estaba saliendo. Una horrible imagen le surgió en su cabeza.

-… no… no es posible-. Los ojos asustados de Margareth buscaron los de Nyon pero ella aún no había levantado la vista del suelo.- No me digas que… ¡¿¡me van a salir montones de raikyuutou de mi cuerpo!?!-. Nyon casi se cayó al suelo de cabeza, pero en vez de ello por fin volvió su atención a la mecchen. Su cara era de pura incredulidad y totalmente opuesta a la de Margareth que estaba siendo presa del pánico.-¡¡Oh, No!! ¿Se me cerrará mi sexo y me saldrá una raikyuutou como la de Luffy?-. De pronto su pánico pareció disminuir al pensar en algo más que podría pasarle.-Aunque si me salen unas kintama como las suyas no estaría tan mal, ¿no crees obaasan Nyon?

Realmente esto no habría pasado si se les hubiera explicado muchas cosas con respecto a los hombres. Las ideas de Margareth eran tan absurdas que por un momento Nyon estuvo a punto de reírse pero, pensando que si lo hiciera no habría sido capaz de detenerse, logró controlarse y explicarle a la mecchen que iba a pasarle en verdad.

-Nada de eso va a pasarte, Margareth-. Por un momento vio la decepción en ella al saber que no le iban a salir una kintama como las de Luffy.-Pero sí que te va a suceder algo importante. Demasiado importante y complicado.

-Pero no es nada malo, ¿verdad, obaasan?

La preocupación volvió a la mecchen que inconscientemente acariciaba su vientre. En verdad lo que iba a suceder podría cambiar todo lo establecido para su pueblo.

-No, no es malo-. Nyon se acercó y posó sus manos sobre las de Margareth. Sobre su vientre.-Estás embarazada.

La cara de sorpresa y pánico de Margareth casi llegó a asustar a Nyon cuando sus manos fueron agarradas por las temblorosas de la mecchen. Confundida y sin saber lo que hacer. Sin saber…

-¿Qué es eso de 'embarazo'?-. Le preguntó totalmente en serio Margareth.

Un nuevo ejemplo de que las cosas tendrían que cambiar.

-Lo que hiciste con Luffy es lo que te dejó embarazada-. Por supuesto que esto no le aclaraba mucho.-Tendrás tu propia descendencia…

La imagen de las shoujo de la villa volvió con fuerza a sus ojos. Una ojousan propia… y de Luffy. Pero cómo había sido posible.

_Lo que hice con Luffy…_

-¿Una se queda 'embarazada' de esa manera?-. Nyon asintió viendo que estaba llegando finalmente a un sitio.-Supongo que fue porque me tragué el líquido de su raikyuutou y así fue como me llegó hasta el vientre. Pues si que fue una coincidencia de que lo hubiera hecho.

Esta vez Nyon no pudo evitar caerse al suelo por culpa de las 'inocentes' palabras e ideas de Margareth.

-¡Obaasan Nyon!-. Margareth la ayudó a ponerse en pie.- ¿Se encuentra bien?

-Si, si. Estoy bien-. Nyon se apoyó contra la barandilla aún sorprendida por lo dicho por Margareth.-Lo que hay que oír. No te quedas embarazada por eso, sino por lo último que hiciste con Luffy. Aunque acertaste en decir que fue ese líquido quien te dejó embarazada.

El recuerdo del clímax, la sensación de plenitud. El placer indescriptible que sintió en el momento en que sus cuerpos descargaron sus jugos… ese fue el momento.

-¿Entonces voy a tener una ojousan propia?-. La felicidad de Margareth se quebró al ver el rostro serio de Nyon. Algo no iba bien y era por ella y su futura ojousan.- ¿Qué ocurre, obaasan? Dígamelo.

-¿Sabes por qué en nuestra villa solamente existen las onna y no hubo ningún hombre nacido aquí?-. Margareth negó con la cabeza incapaz de hablar.-Eso es porque cuando una de nosotras que siente la llamada para ser okaasan acompaña a las demás en la nave hasta donde hay hombres. Pero no cualquier tipo de hombres-. Ciertamente todo aquello superaba lo que Margareth podía comprender sobre la creación de la familia.-Sabiendo que nuestra supervivencia depende de los nacimientos, pero de que los hombres están prohibidos en nuestra shima, se buscaron a hombres con un largo historial de onna en sus familias. Hombres que únicamente pudieran dar ojousan. No fue una tarea sencilla pero con el paso de los años se consiguió una gran cantidad de hombres que nos podían servir para este propósito. Así nuestro pueblo no tendría ningún problema para su supervivencia-. Entonces Nyon miró a los ojos de la mecchen.-Pero ahora tú te has quedado embarazada de un hombre del que no conocemos ningún tipo de información acerca de su familia… con la excepción de que tiene un niisan y eso, para nosotras es una mala información.

-¿Por qué, obaasan?-. Preguntó sin comprender a donde quería llegar Nyon.

-Porque ahora no podemos tener la absoluta certeza de que tengas una ojousan ya que también podrías dar a luz a un…

-¡¡Obocchan!!-. Gritó de alegría Margareth.- ¿En verdad puedo tener mi propio dansei?

Nyon no podía entender como Margareth no llegaba a comprender la situación en la que se encontraba. No solamente se trataba de que pudiera dar a luz a un dansei sino que sería de Luffy.

-Deberías rezar para que sea una ojousan, Margareth. Porque en este lugar nunca podrá nacer un dansei… además se sabrá la identidad del padre pues él ha sido el único hombre que estuvo en la villa.

Nyon esperaba que pudiera a llegar a comprender por qué le estaba explicando todo esto pero la idea de que podría tener en su vientre la vida de un muchacho era demasiado asombrosa para que pudiera pensar en cualquier otra cosa. Por ello mismo debía mostrarle los sucesos…

-Claro que sabrán que es de Luffy y seguro que me asaltarán con miles de preguntas sobre lo ocurrido. Bueno, espero poder contestárselas todas.

-Pero Hebihime-sama está enamorada de Luffy, ¿cómo crees que le sentará el saber que tienes un hijo de él?-. Margareth debía darse cuenta de lo que podría pasarle tanto a ella como a la criatura de su vientre.-Ya sabes como de extremas son sus reacciones.

Margareth se sentó cubriéndose el vientre protectoramente. Un sudor helado le recorrió la espalda con solo la idea de que algo pudiera sucederle a su ojousan/obocchan.

-Pero si ocultamos tu embarazo a la espera de saber si es una ojousan no habría ningún problema. Te embarcaríamos de inmediato para que regresaras con tu bebé.

Claro que esa la parte en la que fuera una ojousan.

-Y si es un obocchan. ¿Qué pasaría con él, conmigo?

E aquí el problema mayor. Uno sobre el que nunca pensó tener que buscar una salida ni en sus antiguos tiempos como la gobernante de la shima.

-Podrías tener que dejar la shima y criar a tu obocchan lejos de aquí…-Por la cara de Margareth sabía que aunque la idea no le gustaba en absoluto por el bien de su obocchan lo haría sin más dudas que las presentes.-… o podríamos crear una cortina de humo para justificar la presencia de la criatura y entregártela para que tú la críes.

Sería una buena posibilidad para que Margareth pudiera criar a su obocchan si finalmente fuera quien naciera. Una buena idea que por alguna causa no le llegaba a gustar del todo a Margareth.

-Pero no sería mi obocchan.

Nyon la miró confundida.

-Claro que sí. Todo el mundo lo aceptaría sin ninguna traba al respecto.

-¡¡PERO NO SABRÍAN QUE REALMENTE ES MÍO!!-. Le gritó Margareth con sus manos formando unos puños que blanquecían sus nudillos.-¡¡¡ES MI OBOCCHAN Y NO PIENSO NEGARLO NI NEGARLE!!!

Sabía que iba a ser inútil convencer a una okaasan, y mucho menos a una primeriza, que antepusiera la razón y el sentido común sobre sus kodomotachi.

-Esperemos que, por muy difícil que pueda parecer, Hebihime-sama sea más sabia y comprensiva con el paso del tiempo-. La mirada interrogante de Margareth buscando la única respuesta que quería escuchar.

-Entonces…

-Te ayudaré a que tengas a tu kodomo sin importar que sea-. Le sonrió amablemente Nyon.-Ojousan… obocchan…-la mirada de Nyon cayó al vientre de Margareth y una posibilidad nació de ello.-… o incluso ambos.

Los ojos de Margareth se le abrieron de manera exagerada.

-¡¿¡NANIII!?!

__________

Por el mismo tiempo en el Sunny

Zoro se encontraba recorriendo la parte alta de la cubierta mientras realizaba unos cuantos movimientos con sus gigantescas pesas. Primero había estado por estribor pero allí se encontró con Robin que leía uno de sus libros, lo que a estas alturas ya debería haberse leído todos, y decidió pasar a babor pero no tardó mucho tiempo en que Robin dejase su libro y se pusiera a regar las plantas.

-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?-. Le preguntó elevando algo más de lo necesario el tono de su voz. No era que pretendiera gritarle pero tampoco era que no quedase claro que no le gustaba el juego que se traía este día con él.

Por supuesto que nada de esto llega a influir en Robin y su comportamiento, puede que incluso la anime a continuarlo. Por su sonrisa pícara tal vez sea lo último.

-Regando las plantas, kenshi-san. ¿Qué pensabas que estaba haciendo?

Necesito todo su control para evitar responderla de la manera que hubiera querido y más cuando vio pasar cerca un Rey del Mar pero se contuvo, se suponía que este camino ya lo habían recorrido pero…

_Supongo que a veces es bueno volver a recorrer algunos caminos ya andados…_

Bajando la pesa al suelo se apoyó en la barandilla para mirar a la cubierta inferior en dónde se encontraba Luffy tumbado sobre la hierba mientras parecía hablar, o discutir, con Nami. ¿Tal vez por todos los estornudos que había soltado su senchou?

Y en el medio la cosa más horrible que Zoro hubiera visto jamás.

-No sabes cuantas veces me tengo que contener para no tener un 'accidente' con **eso**. Pero siempre aparece el sonido de las tripas de Luffy para detenerme-. Zoro compartió una mirada cómplice con Robin pero ella le regañó con la suya. Zoro hizo una mueca burlona.-Pero es seguro que estos se han convertido en los mejores momentos del día, simplemente por ellos le estoy agradecido a ese baka por lo que hizo.

-Tiene un extraño aura tétrico que atrae-. Dijo Robin.

Zoro la miró como si se hubiera vuelto completamente loca, pero loca, loca de esas que convierten a Luffy en el ser más cuerdo del mundo. Ella se rió por la expresión que había conseguido que pusiera Zoro.

-Lo único para lo que puede servir algo tan horrible como **eso** es como espantapájaros o como contrapeso para hundirlo en el mar.

**¡¡AAAAHHH!!**

En ese momento se escuchó un grito proveniente del interior del Sunny seguido de un golpe. La atención de todos se dirigió a la puerta que se abrió de golpe tras la que apareció corriendo Chopper que por muy poco no chocó con uno de sus nakama que estaban en la cubierta. Primero dio unas vueltas hasta que sus ojos se encontraron a Zoro en la segunda planta.

-Oh, oh.

Sin dejar de gritar subió las escaleras hasta que le saltó encima a Zoro, que por suerte ya había dejado las pesas en el suelo para evitar algún tipo de tragedia, agarrándose a la cara siguió llorándole encima.

-¿Pero quieres dejarme en paz, maldita sea?- le gritó cuando logró quitárselo de encima.- ¿Sabes qué la culpa es tuya?-. Chopper se detuvo a mirarla con sus enormes ojos llorosos, para desgracia de Zoro.-Vamos, es la verdad. Ya deberías saber lo que pasa y tú sigues actuando igual. Imponte de una vez.

Pero esta vez Chopper no estaba muy receptivo para sus discursos. Por suerte tenía otra salida para estos momentos.

-Para ti, haber si le metes algo de sentido común bajo ese sombrero-. Dijo Zoro lanzándole a Chopper a una Robin que lo cogió en sus brazos mientras sus 'brazos fleur' seguían regando las plantas.

Robin recibió al pobre de Chopper con una sonrisa que empezó a aliviarle rápidamente la pena que sentía.

-Dime que ha sucedido, Chopper.

-Ni que no estuviera claro-. Dijo Zoro colocándose las pesas sobre el hombro.

Chopper le sacó la lengua desafiantemente.

…

__________

…

Luffy, que estaba descansando medio dormido sobre el fresco césped recién regado, se levantó a causa de un ataque de estornudos que pilló por medio a Nami que limpiándose como pudo le lanzó, primero, una mirada asesina para acompañarla luego de un buen golpe en plena cabeza.

-Eres un guarro, Luffy-. Pero el referido no parecía muy preocupado a pesar del golpe recibido.-Aunque supongo que esto quiere decir que todo el mundo sigue hablando de ti. Lo que realmente no nos favorece nada.

Luffy no parecía nada preocupado ya que siendo kaizoku ya tenían sus cabezas en busca y captura así, ¿qué podía importar que hubiera armado un poco de jaleo en Impel Down? Para él nada. Lo único que importaba era que Ace no se había cabreado mucho con él por ir allí a ayudarle, y que estaba de vuelta con sus nakama.

Nami sintió la mirada de Luffy mirándola directamente sin parpadear. Mirándole de reojo se lo encontró totalmente embelesado con ella mientras en su rostro tenía una enorme sonrisa que seguramente le habría rota los labios de no haber estar hecho de goma.

Por supuesto que no aguantó mucho el estar bajo aquella intensa mirada.

-¿Nani?

Luffy ladeó la cabeza negando lentamente. Cuando vio la mirada confundida de Nami no pudo evitar que su sonrisa se le iluminase con mayor fuerza.

-No… ¡¡Nami!!

Aquello cogió por sorpresa a Nami durante unos segundos hasta que se dio la vuelta dejando a un Luffy que no podía dejar de reírse.

-Shishishishishishi.

No pudo evitar que los bordes de sus labios se levantasen ligeramente para sonreír a la risa y acciones, incomprensiblemente tiernas, de Luffy.

-… baka…

**END** o **FIN**

______________________________________________________________________

Ahora si que se terminó este fic… la verdad es que hay otros en los que la gente me pedía una continuación pero como no se puede tener todo lo que uno quiere pues… ;P

Una parte, es obvio cual es, está basada en una historia de los X-Men, de la "Segunda Génesis" en la que el grupo queda dividido tras una lucha contra Magneto y Jean y Hank creen que el resto murió, aunque terminaron en la Tierra Salvaje. Precisamente es aquí en donde Coloso se lo termina montando con dos de las nativas con lo que al final una de ellas acaba embarazada.O.O

El resto del fic está escrito de manera en que se pueda intuir lo que pasa pero que no lo explica claramente por 'miedo' a la equivocación. ;DD

**GLOSARIO:**

**Obaasan**: Abuela.

**Mecchen**: Muchacha.

**Raikyuutou**: Gusta la masturbación. (Palabra inventada mezcla de "Raiku": Gusta + "Yuutou": Placer auto-infligido.

**Shima**: Isla.

**Onna**: Mujer.

**Nami**: Ola, oleaje.

**Nani**: Qué.

**Tomodachi**: Amigas.

**Meshi**: Comida.

**Namida**: Lágrima.

**Arigatou**: Gracias.

**Shoujo**: Niñas.

**Kawaii**: Bonita, linda, preciosa.

**Kintama**: Bolas de oro. Los testículos.

**Ojousan**: Hija.

**Okaasan**: Madre.

**Niisan**: Hermano mayor.

**Obocchan**: Hijo.

**Dansei**: Hombre. También significa elástico. ;P

**Kodomotachi**: Niños.

**Kodomo**: Niño.

**Kenshi-san**: Espadachín.

**Senchou**: Capitán.

**Baka**: Idiota.

**Kaizoku**: Pirata.

Bueno el final de este fic tan condenadoramente extraño. ;DD

Espero que lo hayéis pasado bien durante la lectura y no os haya echado atrás para próximos fics que lleven mi firma. U.U

Arigatou por leerlo y por si se os da por dejar alguna review. O.o

Nos leemos.^^


End file.
